


Long Live

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Long Live (Denial is a Powerful Thing) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet?, Gen, I have a lot of feelings about Spiderman, I'm Sorry, No I Didn't, Parent Tony Stark, Song Parody, enjoy, my girlfriend thinks I'm Satan, you will suffer reading this but I suffered making it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: Long Live by Taylor Swift rewritten to be about Peter in Infinity War.It seems that my Feelings about Peter aren't going away any time soon, so I continue to express them with these parodies.





	Long Live

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few lines of this scribbled in various places since not long after I saw Infinity War, but I finally got around to getting it finished so at last it is ready to share.
> 
> So, this one is Peter in Infinity War leading up to and including that scene (you know which one). I would say that I hope you enjoy it, but I don't think "enjoy" would be the right word.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own the Long Live by Taylor Swift or the MCU.*

I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time you called me officially  
Avenger, not a child

One of the heroes of Earth  
Not for glory or fame  
Because you talked like you knew  
Our lives would never be the same

You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
I realized it's a decade  
Since you started this age

Long live the walls you crashed through  
How the world had more right just because of you  
I was thinking long live all the people you saved  
And bring on all the contenders  
I know you will be remembered

I thought remember this feeling  
As we first touched foreign ground  
Compared to years that I saw you  
Fighting evil before I was found

Became a hero of Earth  
I traded my baggy clothes for a cowl  
When I did what was needed  
And I never quit or backed down

After that you were so proud  
And I'll treasure your words  
'Cause in that moment a scrawny teen  
With mutant genes did what none else could

Long live the walls all the walls I crashed through  
How the world had more right with what I could do  
I was thinking long live all the people I saved  
And bring on all the contenders  
I'm not afraid

Long live all the doubts I disproved  
I had the time of my life fighting Team Cap with you  
I was thinking long live the pride on your face  
And bring on all the contenders  
Perhaps I will be remembered

Why are they all breaking down?  
The pieces fall to the ground  
I don't want to go at all

Flash back to when I said  
Promise me this  
That we will go home together  
But if, god forbid, fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you go home and I stay  
When you get back to our world  
Please tell my Aunt May  
Tell her when I chose this life  
Never thought fate would be nice

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you

Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
How the world had more right 'cause of me and you  
And I was thinking long live those we managed to save  
That was my final contender  
I'm so afraid

Thinking long live all the doubts we disproved  
I had the time of my life fighting Thanos with you  
And long, long live the pride on your face  
That was my final contender  
Please make sure I am remembered

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd


End file.
